The Alternate Divorce Solution
by First Hero of Olympus
Summary: When Carey and Kurt Martin got divorced, their sons moved to the Tipton with their mom. But... what if it hadn't happened like that? What if Kurt wanted to be with the twins, too? So, instead, Zack and Cody were split up. When they finally reconnect six years later, Zack discovers something that causes him enlist help to make everything the way it should have been from the start.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _or _The Suite Life on Deck_. Although, from the number of stories I have about it (there's _waaaay_ more then two FYI), you'd think I do, huh?**

* * *

**The Alternate Divorce Solution**

* * *

Chapter 1-Cody

_Bang!_ Cody Martin winced as the door slammed behind his dad. Quickly, he jumped up from his spot on the bed and ran to the back of the tour bus, staring until his dad and the rest of the band members were out of sight.

When he could no longer see them, Cody dropped the curtain and turned to face the rest of the bus. His eyes scanned the small kitchen, the few couches and armchairs, and the bathroom, tugging unconsciously on the sleeves of his leather jacket.

Once he realized what he was doing, however, he abruptly stopped, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He hated the jacket. He had wanted just a regular coat, but his dad refused to buy one for him. And he couldn't take it off. If he did, others would see what he desperately worked to hide.

With this thought in his head, Cody quickly ran over to his small bed, burying his face in the pillows, tears leaking down his cheeks.

As he sobbed miserably, Cody wished for what seemed like the billionth time that his life was different.

He hated living with his dad. But, Cody had been living with Kurt and his band for six years.

When he was seven, Cody's parents had gotten divorced. His dad had gotten custody of him, and the two of them traveled around the country, his dad performing at concerts.

He hadn't seen the rest of his family since the divorce, but last he'd heard, his mom had gotten a job in Boston, Massachusetts, where she and Cody's older brother were currently living.

The memory of his twin caused the tears to fall faster, his body wracked with sobs. Cody missed Zack so much. It was like living with only half of himself, never to be completed. Before their parents got divorced, Zack had promised Cody that the two of them would never be apart. They had begged their parents not to separate them, even going as far as not letting go of each other's hands in order to prove their case. This had led to some interesting complications, but the two of them managed to overcome them by doing things like sleeping in the same bed and sitting next to each other in school. Despite his sadness, this memory made Cody smile.

"Oh god, Zack, I miss you," he said in a weak, quiet voice. "P-please don't make me live with Dad anymore."

Of course, Cody knew that his request was illogical. There was no way for him to find his mother and Zack. He knew that he couldn't make it to Boston without getting caught from… wherever they were now.

With the knowledge of how terrible his life was, Cody laid on the bed for twenty minutes, crying, feeling sorry for himself, hating his life, and hating his dad. He sniffled. He wished that he could live with his mom and Zack. He had heard, by eavesdropping on his dad while he was on the phone with his mom, that she and his twin were living in a hotel called the Tipton. When he had first heard it, Cody had been incredibly envious of his brother. Living somewhere like that had to be fun. He had a bunch of cool places to go, the ability to have actual friends, and, of course, new people checking in every day who were uninformed enough to make perfect targets for a prank or two.

Cody gave a watery smile, imagining all the fun they could have and the trouble they could get into if they were there together. Before they had been separated, he and Zack had been literally the perfect duo. The two of them knew each other so well that they could predict the other's moves and their brains worked in almost exact synchrony. This had led to some of the best pranks Cody had ever witnessed. He remembered how he was normally the one who came up with the exact details of their plans, while Zack came up with the basic idea and persuaded Cody to help him in the first place. He frowned. If only his dad hadn't gotten custody of him in that awful court case…

Cody suddenly bolted upright on his bed, struck by an idea. Zack lived in Boston. Where had his dad said they were?

Cody urgently jumped off the bed and ran across the bus to a small closet hidden by a large curtain. His dad kept things here that he didn't want the others to find. The rest of the band members were oblivious to it, but Cody couldn't figure out if it was because they were so stupid that they didn't notice it, or if they acted like they didn't because Kurt told them to. Either way, Cody had discovered the closet when he was eight, and his dad still didn't know it. Cody was good at keeping secrets. He had to be because… he shook his head to keep from continuing his train of thought, and pushed aside the curtain, opening the door.

From a big black bag hanging on a hook, Cody extracted his father's laptop. This was one of the valuable things Kurt kept in the closet, all of which Cody had been strictly ordered not to touch when his dad had them out. Cody normally followed that rule, having learned the hard way what happened when he didn't. This time was different, though. Now, finding out what he greatly wanted to know was worth getting punished if his dad found out.

Cody carried the laptop to the small table and pressed the power button. He logged onto his dad's account- Kurt obviously wasn't aware that Cody knew his password- and opened up the internet.

"C'mon, c'mon," Cody anxiously muttered under his breath as he waited for the screen to load.

Biting his lip with anxiety of doing something his dad had warned him not to, Cody opened Google Maps.

He quickly determined his current location, despite not knowing anything about where they were, including the side of the country. When the results popped up, Cody's fingers froze on the keyboard. The little dot read _Boston, Massachusetts_. Cody's heart pounded in his chest. They were in Boston. Zack lived in Boston.

Although the was normally a very rational person, all logical thinking abandoned him as he realized that there was a chance that he could see his brother for the first time in six years. His heart rose with ecstasy, but then it plummeted as his mind finally caught up, analyzing the extreme flaws of Cody's spur-of-the-moment plan.

He had no idea where he was in Boston, nor did he know where the Tipton was. He could get lost and wander around for weeks, and that was the bright side. Boston was a big city, and it was full of people who could hurt or even kill him. Cody was no stranger to that type of thing, but still, the idea scared him. But, there was a much bigger, more intimidating threat.

His dad had forbid Cody from ever seeing Zack or Carey, not even allowing Cody to talk about them. If Kurt found out what he was doing… Cody shuddered. He didn't want to know what his dad would do if he tried and failed to run away. But… Cody thought about Zack again. He missed his brother more than anything. Zack was his other half, and six years ago, his parents had taken his other half away, leaving Cody with what he deemed as one of the most horrible lives of anyone on the planet. He hadn't been to school since second grade, instead being "homeschooled" by his dad (most of his knowledge came from reading on the internet and the few real books he managed to obtain). He also had no real friends, and was hardly ever allowed outside his dad's tour bus. The only people in the world who truly cared about him lived on a five-star hotel on the other side of the city he would remain in for a few more hours, and back home in Seattle.

That settled it. Cody's dad was a nightmare, but he couldn't make his life worse than it already was… Cody stood. His mind was officially made up.

Quickly, he ran out of the kitchen into his pathetic excuse of a bedroom and pulled a backpack from under the bed. Inside it, he placed clothes, books, and the only picture he had of him and his brother that his dad hadn't yet destroyed. After staring wistfully at it for a few seconds, Cody delicately placed it in the pack and left the room.

In the kitchen, Cody powered down the laptop, carefully placing it back in his dad's secret closet, and then exited the tour bus for the first time in over a week, when his dad's band played a concert in New Orleans.

Looking cautiously around for people- especially people he knew (good or not)- Cody quickly but carefully made his way through the streets of Boston, easily blending into the late-night crowd, trying to put as much distance between himself and that tainted bus as quickly as he could.

The further away he got, the happier he became. He finally, _finally_ was going to see his brother.

And no one- not even Kurt- was going to stop him.

* * *

**Hello, everybody! So, if you read my other Suite Life story: _The Thing About Twins_, you might remember that I said I was posting a new story. (And if you haven't read it, well, go check it out!) Anyway, I just got this idea randomly when I was bored while sick a few weeks ago. I'm not really sure how you guys will like this, consitering that it's very AU, so please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
